


Проверять мы это, конечно, будем

by Mozilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Все началось, когда Бокуто заболел.





	Проверять мы это, конечно, будем

Все началось, когда Бокуто заболел. От скуки он чуть ли на стену не лез и постоянно впадал в меланхолию. Куроо впервые не мог угадать, каким будет его настроение и что с ним делать. 

А потом Бокуто нашел ютуб. 

— Смотри, — он чуть ли не пританцовывал у стола. — Смотри, что я нашел, давай сделаем! 

Куроо с сомнением смотрел ролик, в котором кто-то кидал в кофе пластиковые колечки.

— Может лучше более традиционно, с молоком? — предложил он.

— Да ты до конца досмотри, — не унимался Бокуто. 

В видео колечки аккуратно опустились на дно кружки, камера сместилась, и на поверхности кофе получился рисунок совы.

— Круто, — честно признал Куроо. — У нас точно не получится. Но мы проверим.

Вечер был потерян. Сначала они варили кофе, после искали колечки, а потом радостно ржали, кидая их в кружку. Естественно, у них ничего не получилось, но сам процесс оказался захватывающим.

— Что у нас сегодня? — спрашивал Куроо, возвращаясь домой, и Бокуто тут же подсовывал ему очередную ерунду. Они жарили яичницу на зажигалке и пустой жестяной банке, приклеивали пульт от телевизора скотчем к рукам или к столу, чтобы не потерять, запихивали в открытую пачку чипсов магнит, чтобы она крепче держалась. В общем, развлекались как могли.

— Ты заметил, что чаще всего во всех советах фигурирует скотч? — задумчиво спросил Бокуто. Он как раз лепил его к своей толстовке и резко отрывал — в ролике сказали, что после такой чистки одежду можно даже не стирать. 

— Не только, еще клей вот постоянно встречается, — Куроо закончил размазывать его по донышку стакана. Когда он засохнет, стакан вроде как не должен был скользить по столу. — Главное не поставить его на стол раньше времени, не отдерем, — пробормотал он.

— Ничего, зальем воском, будет свечка, помнишь, мы вчера смотрели, как это делается, — Бокуто понюхал толстовку и скривился. — Не работает. 

— Кто бы сомневался, — хмыкнул Куроо, наклоняясь поближе. Стакан, который он задел локтем, со звоном упал на пол, разлетаясь на кусочки.

— А по приклеенным к полу осколкам нам ролики попадались? — после минуты тишины спросил Куроо.

— Пока нет, но мы поищем.

Когда Бокуто выздоровел, на глобальные эксперименты времени хватать перестало. Но совсем это развлечение они не забросили. Практически ничего, о чем с умным видом рассказывали видеоблоггеры, не работало, как надо, но сама проверка приносила массу удовольствия.

Подарок на день рождение Бокуто Куроо придумал давно, и теперь предвкушал реакцию. Даже не столько именинника, сколько остальных гостей. 

— Поздравляю, — торжественно сказал он, пытаясь удержать серьезное выражение лица, и поставил на стол пустой аквариум. 

— Спасибо, — не моргнув глазом, также серьезно ответил Бокуто. 

Остальные о чем-то тихо перешептывались, но выглядели не слишком удивленными. 

— Теперь надо только накопать земли и поймать муравьев, — продолжил Куроо.

— Террариум! — воскликнул Бокуто, оживляясь. — Отличная идея. Пошли копать!

— А я знал, что нельзя оставлять их вдвоем надолго, — меланхолично сказал Акааши. — Я предупреждал.

— А где мы будем ловить муравьев? — Хината, кажется, обрадовался не меньше Бокуто, хотя явно не понимал общей идеи. — Спорим, я поймаю больше, чем Кагеяма!

— Я беру на себя землю, — быстро сориентировался Дайчи.

— Смысла спрашивать суть этой затеи нет, я так понимаю? — на всякий случай уточнил Цукишима. — Я так и подумал.

Куроо вытащил старающегося слиться со стеной Кенму из угла, куда он слинял, как только услышал их дурацкую идею, и подтолкнул его в сторону выхода.

Вообще-то Куроо рассчитывал на более бурную реакцию, но, кажется, от них уже ждали всего, что угодно. 

Зато он был точно уверен, что когда они вернутся, соорудят этот террариум и объяснят, в чем вообще задумка, лазить на ютуб за интересными роликами теперь будут не только они с Бокуто. Он тоже знал, что можно ждать от своих друзей. 

Всего, что угодно, конечно.


End file.
